The Two Stabs Saga Part 6
by pikachufanno9
Summary: This is it. The Mane 6 are finally finished off. But stay tuned for a follow-up dealing with the impact of it all. Based on "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius.


**Alright, this is it. The final chapter in a tragic saga. Well, I will do at least one follow up. Anyway, this is the last main part of the "Two Stabs" saga as established by LBTDiclonius, who has given me her blessing to continue. Thank you for your support.**

**Read My Lips: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Does NOT Belong To Me. It Never Has, It Never Will. It Will Always Belong To Hasbro. I Do Not Appreciate Any Suggestion To The Contrary. You Get This? You Do? Good. Now On To The Story.**

*Cue Screen Gems "S from Hell" jingle*

In a land that seems lost in time, we see a temple. It was very white. The pillars stood tall. The statues looked fabulous. The marble floor glistened in the sun. And the temple held up well with age. Not like the temples in ancient Rome or Greece.

This land was nowhere to be found on any map. No one knows how to get there, let alone what it looks like. And yet, a pony found herself here. She had a purple mane. She also had black eyes. And she had no idea how she got to this place whatsoever. She did not remember anything beyond going to sleep.

Twilight Sparkle walked inside. She thought this place was nice. And with some decorating, it could look nicer. Over in the center of the lobby was a water fountain, kind of like those you see in large cities and buildings and such. Unlike those fountains, no money was to be found in it. But Twilight had no need for money. Not where she was.

She looked in the fountain, curious as to see if any fish were in it. She knew there was no money. And of course, there were no fish. Nevertheless, Twilight wanted answers. How did she get to this place? What was this place? And who lived here? So many questions filled Twlight's mind.

"Twilight Sparkle", a male voice called out. She was surprised that there was anyone in this temple. The voice was authoritative, but it was calm as well. A weird combination, I know. Twilight began walking over to where the voice came from.

_"Good night, Spike." Twilight said. "Good night, Twilight" Spike said in return. Twilight had a long day, studying all about friendship and stuff. She was the last survivor of her group of friends. And she wanted to live a long time. To ensure that, her house had security provided by Princess Celestia._

_A stallion approached the house. He saw the security outside. He needed to find a way to get inside. So he went behind another house and changed his appearance to look like one of the other security guards. He walked past the guards, who thought he was one of them._

_As soon as he got in, he saw Spike. He needed to get rid of him. So he used magic to teleport him to Rarity's house. Now that there was no one in his way, he decided to be as noisy as he could be. He wanted Twilight to know he was here before he got here._

_Sure enough, Twilight woke up, wondering who was there. "Who are you? What are you doing and how did you get in my house?" She said. "Let's just say I'm here to finish some business" the stallion said. He pounced onto Twilight, and gave her what had become one of his signature moves, the Canadian Crossface._

_Twilight tapped out, and he let go. But then he grabbed her by her legs, and threw her at a wall._

"Uh, hello? Who is this?" Twilight said. She could not remember what had happened. And yet, she had a feeling like she belonged here, even though it was not anywhere in Equestria. No one knows where this place is, or how to get there.

"Don't be scared, Twilight Sparkle" the voice said. It soon revealed to be from an alicorn who came out towards Twilight. He had a gold mane that seemed to have a life of its own. Twilight was mesmerized by the mane, just as Applejack was.

"Who are you?" Twilight said. She had so many questions about this place. What it was, where it was, how she got here, and why she was here to begin with. She wanted to know just about everything about this place.

"Who I am is not important right this instant" the alicorn said. He was the leader of this place, but he didn't see any reason to reveal that to her. And yet, he knew Twilight's name without even meeting her before. That was another thing Twilight was curious about.

"Well, why am I here?" Twilight asked the alicorn. "And how do you know my name?" "I know every pony's name, that is part of who I am. And no, that is not important still", the alicorn said.

"Then what is important?" Twilight said. "Well, do you remember how you got here?" The alicorn said back. He was testing Twilight to see if she knew how she got here at all. It was a good question either way you look at it.

Twilight still could not remember at first. Her mind stopped at going to bed after a long day of studying. She looked up at the alicorn's eyes, and vice versa. Then all of a sudden, it started coming back to her. The whole thing was very vivid.

"Twilight, do you remember now?" The alicorn asked with such grace as a god.

_Twilight was in pain. But she had enough strength to shoot a fireball at her assailant. It burned his trench coat off, but he didn't care. He had more at home. He was not a very stylish stallion I should say. He wore the same thing every day._

_He ran up to Twilight, and gave her such an uppercut that some of her teeth fell out. She retaliated by doing the same thing to him. At least Twilight knew what this stallion looked like in full. Her friends never had that option. At this point, he summoned his trademark baseball bat, and clubbed her in the head with it._

_Twilight took the hit very hard. It somewhat messed up her magic, but not enough that she couldn't use it at all. She sent a thunderbolt the stallion's way, doing some major damage. But it did not faze him too much. He teleported behind her and kicked her in her behind so hard she was sent flying._

_She landed hard. He approached her yet again, and started holding her by her neck, very hard. She was losing air, and fast. She thought she could deal with this assailant. She had no idea what she was in for. As she tried getting some air back in, she got a good look._

_She stared at the stallion's ice blue eyes. His brown coat had been charred from the fireball and lightning strike. But he was still at full strength. Not like Twilight. She was losing. She had never lost a fight before. This was going to be the first time she lost._

Twilight was remembering the whole thing like an elephant. As soon as she realized something, she began to cry. She hoped that this would all be a dream, like her friends before her. But it was not to be.

She finally remembered the end of the whole thing that happened so fast.

_Their eyes locked with each other. Time froze once again it seemed. This was one unforgettable moment. It was going to be with her for all time. The stallion would also remember this moment forever and ever. It was at this point that he pulled out his final weapon. The knife._

_He stabbed her in the back with it. Just like he had done with her friends. She was the last one of her circle still alive. But not for long. Blood was flowing out like a raging river._

_She began feeling very cold inside. She never felt so cold in her life. Not even during the winter time. Tears stained her eyes. This could not be happening for real. This had to be the worst nightmare she had in her life. Probably brought on by some bad apples she ate earlier that day._

_The stallion stabbed her in the same place as before – his ultimate trademark. Spike was nowhere to be seen, for he had mysteriously disappeared. No one could help her, because the security guards outside thought she was safe and sound._

_Alas, this was not a dream. It was really happening._

As soon as Twilight realized what happened, she let out a scream that could be heard as far as space. And they say that in space no one can hear you scream. She thought this was not really happening. That it was a dream or practical joke. Her last moments in Ponyville came to her.

_The assailant finally let her go, with the knife still in the back. He wanted to make sure she was dead before pulling out the knife. At this point, a major revelation came to Twilight._

_She was going to die. And nothing could be done to change that. Spike had no idea what was going on, for he had been teleported to Rarity's house by chance. Spike had a huge crush on Rarity, but it would be unrealized._

_This was the reality that was going to happen. She was dying and she would never study friendship ever again._

_Still with tears in her eyes, the stallion felt the same way strangely. Twilight had no idea why he was sad. For he had just stabbed her twice. She was thinking of all the good times she had in Ponyville. The Grand Galloping Gala. The wedding of Princess Cadence, her former foalsitter and her brother Shining Armor._

_They had to find out sooner or later about all this. As soon as she could, she took one last breath before finally giving in._

_It was now written in stone. Twilight Sparkle was dead. Just like her friends before her._

"But, this cannot be... my studies... I... I... Celestia..."

"Don't worry about it Twilight, things are better now" the alicorn said.

"NO! Things are worse! I am worried! Celestia, and Shining Armor..." Twilight began to sob again. She could not care if she was in public. She just wanted to let it all out.

"Don't be sad Twilight. Your friends are all here. They were killed too. They felt sad at first but have adjusted to living here now." The alicorn comforted Twilight, who started to calm down.

"Twilight, we're glad, and sad, that you made it here!" said Rainbow Dash. "It's not so bad once you get used to it", said Rarity. "We can party now that you're here Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said. "I was shy at first, but I've grown to accept it" Fluttershy said. "This is great Twilight, we're finally together in the afterlife" Applejack said.

"Well, I guess it's not all bad. We fell to the same serial killer, and now we have each other once again." Twilight said. "I guess I'm ready for Heaven".

"You could put it that way Twilight if you wish. Your friends think of it that way too" the alicorn said.

They all went into the light. Ready, but not willing, but ready. They needed not worry anymore, for they were together in the afterlife. It may be early, but they still had each other.

Back at Rarity and Sweetie Belle's house, Spike woke up when morning came. "Wow, what a night," he said. "Wait a minute, this isn't Twilight's house...this is Rarity's! I must have had too much to drink last night, and ended up sleeping here instead. Gah I have such a headache."

Spike walked downstairs, to see Sweetie Belle having breakfast. Her chef skills have improved since the last time she cooked, obviously, since nothing was burnt. "Spike, what are you doing here?" she said. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Oh snap, I gotta wake up Twilight, I'll talk to you later Sweetie Belle."

"You too, Spike" she said. Spike ran as fast as he could to Twilight's house, and ran inside. What he saw unnerved him. He ran outside, trying to hold back tears. "Guys, I have got bad news. Twilight Sparkle is dead." He said to all the guards.

Later that day, at Princess Celestia's castle, she received the bad news from one of her servants. "No...my security is worthless now...I can't believe Twilight Sparkle is dead..."

The servant said, "If you think that's bad, there are lots of ponies outside your door from the media." Celestia went over the door, and opened it. She soon faced all kinds of reporters, asking her questions about how her security failed to keep Applejack and Twilight alive. It was exactly as she feared. She was receiving so much bad publicity.

Just outside Ponyville, our killer smiled. He lifted his leg, and crossed out Twilight's head. His task complete, he said "Equestria will fear me now."

THE END...OF THE MAIN SAGA

**Well how about that? The Mane 6 are together in the afterlife. But it is far from over. I have at least one follow-up to the whole thing planned.**

**So stay tuned and read about how the deaths of the Mane 6 impact Equestria and Ponyville.**


End file.
